


My Fault

by baymaxivy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak, dia tak boleh membiarkan adiknya terjerumus dengan perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fault

****  
Dia menatap adiknya yang berdiri di depannya. Menonton adik 14 tahunnya dengan seksama. Ah tidak kini adiknya sudah berusia 16 tahun. Bagaimanapun terakhir kali ia melihat adik tersayangnya ini dua tahun yang, walau sudah dua tahun berlalu ia tak menemukan perbedaan apa – apa dalam diri adiknya.

****  
Berpura - pura mati untuk menghindari perasaan. Ah itulah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan, ia menghilang selama dua tahun ini hanya untuk mencegah rasa terlarang di hatinya itu makin bertumbuh. Namun, tetap semuanya sia sia. Tak ada perubahan walaupun ia tak bertemu adiknya dua tahun belakangan ini. Ya kau tepat, rasa terlarang yang ia miliki adalah rasa cinta yang bukan pada jalurnya untuk sang adik.

****  
Adiknya merasa senang dengan kehadiran dirinya. Ia tau itu sekalipun sang adik sekarang sering bergurau secara sarkastik soal menghilangnya dirinya. Tapi ia tau dibalik semua gurauan sarkastik itu, sang adik sangat merindukannya. Ia pun begitu namun tetap rindu pada jalur yang tak seharusnya. Alangkah beruntungnya dirinya karena ia ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

****  
"Jadi... kau membuat semua marshmallow berjalan ini?"  
"Marshmallow berjalan katamu? Oh insiden kebakaran itu ikut membakar otakmu pasti! Kau menamainya dengan Baymax!"  
Ia tertawa dengan gurau sarkastik adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum.  
"Bonehead, seingatku dulu itu yang kau katakan saat kau melihat robot itu."  
Adiknya mendengus kesal, tahu bahwa sang kakak menang lagi. Ia tersenyum menatap sang adik.

****  
Ia dibawa oleh adiknya ke lab kerja lamanya yang kini digunakankan oleh adiknya itu.  
"Wow ini hebat! Kau membuat semua ini, Ah aku bersyukur, setidaknya kau sudah tak melakukan hal ilegal bernama bot-fight itu lagi! Itu bagus!"  
Lagi lagi adiknya hanya dapat mendengus mendengar deklarasi dari dirinya. Ia melihat ekspresi sedikit berpikir adiknya. Ah, ya dia tahu adiknya pasti sedang merenung, kenapa ia tak tau semua scenario buatan kakaknya ini. Pasti adiknya sangat terluka saat ia dinyatakan tewas. Sekali lagi itu semua adalah salahnya.

****  
"Aku mau gummy bears."  
"Orang dewasa tak makan itu."  
"Katamu aku masih anak kecil dasar plin plan."  
"Bonehead selalu bonehead! Lalu siapa yang bilang tak mau diperlakukan seperti bocah?"  
Bagus sang adik kalah lagi. Ah, dia memang menyebalkan. Walau begitu bagi sang adik dia adalah sosok yang menyebalkan tapi juga yang dengan mudah dirindukan.

****  
Dua tahun lalu ia tau bahwa adiknya menangisi kepergian semunya. Bahkan ia mendengar jika adiknya mengurung dirinya selama berhari – hari hanya karena kehilangan sosok panutan dalam hidup dan hal terburuknya adiknya malah menjadi menyimpan dendam pada Callaghan yang padahal waktu itu bersekongkol dengannya. Sebenarnya hal yang paling membuatnya menyesal saat itu adalah ia tau ia mulai bertambah mencintai adiknya dalam jalur yang salah. Jadi dia sengaja memisahkan dirinya dari adiknya, karena takut Tuhan akan memisahkan mereka hanya karena mereka terjebak dalam perasaan terlarang. Sekali lagi, ini semua murni salahnya.

****  
"Kau sudah 21 tahun dan masih jomblo, memang tak ada yang menarik di masa masa 2 tahunmu ini?"  
"Tak ada kurasa, karena yang menarik bagiku hanya satu orang."  
"Huh? Satu orang? Yakin itu orang? Bukan sebuah marshmallow berjalan itu?"  
"Ada kok satu orang yang menarik."

****  
Ia merasa bersalah, tak memberi tahu adiknya. Ia tau adiknya akan terjerumus ke perasaan yang sama tapi ia tak ingin. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan berharap adiknya berada di jalur yang selurus mungkin, yang terpenting adalah adiknya. Persetan dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah berada di jalur yang salah intinya tetaplah adiknya adalah bagian yang terpenting.

****  
"Maaf, maafkan kakakmu ini karena mencintaimu dalam jalur yang tak seharusnya, bonehead."  
"Hey! Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Lalu apa salahnya?"  
"Masa depanmu, bonehead. Kau dengan masa depanmu saja. Aku hanya akan mengontrolmu."  
****  
Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia mengatakan semua itu? Kalau adiknya terluka itu salahnya. Semua luka yang ada di diri adiknya adalah salahnya! Maka dari itu ia tak ingin adiknya bersama dengannya, karena ia hanya akan melukai adiknya itu!

****  
"Dashi?"  
"Ya?"  
"Kurasa aku tak bisa mengurusi masa depanku tanpamu."  
Sebenarnya ia ingin luluh, tapi semua luka di dalam hati adiknya adalah kesalahannya. Mulai dari adiknya yang mengurung diri selama berminggu karena kematian semunya hingga adiknya merasakan cinta pada jalur tak seharusnya seperti yang ia rasakan. Semuanya memang salahnya!  
"Aku bisa melukaimu lebih jauh, aku bisa berpura pura mati lagi. Aku tak mau melukaimu lagi."  
"Kau melakukan semua itu untukkukan? Kau menghindariku!"  
Dia lupa adiknya seorang jenius jadi setelah semua ini terjadi tentu saja sang adik sudah bisa membaca segalanya.  
"Ini salahku kau keluar dari jalurmu juga salahku. Aku memang yang paling bersalah atas semua yang terjadi pada hidupmu."  
"Kau bodoh, Dashi."  
"Bonehead, kau tak pernah tahu tentang betapa menderitanya aku soal perasaan ini."

****  
Ia tersenyun senang namun tenang, sejak peristiwa 3 minggu lalu. Peristiwa yang membawanya sadar bahwa menghindar tak akan lebih baik daripada jujur. Dengan adik yang kini juga -ehem- kekasihnya tertidur di pangkuannya. Walau ia masih berpikir ini jugalah salahnya, tapi tak apa tak selamanya kesalahannya akan berakhir buruk. Setidaknya ia yakin kesalahan terakhirnya untuk adiknya adalah melibatkan adiknya itu dalam hubungan terlarang ini  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh masih repost repost saja yang sudah dipost di ffn work selanjutnya masih in progress


End file.
